The Legends Of Tripple D
by Chaotic White
Summary: A new world or one that humans should never have came to. This dark age of humanity has come together for the purpose of saving it self from the twisted fate it already has. An imperfect world made by an imperfect being. While the darkness runs freely around it up to one boy to save the masses. Can a kid, no more than 12, take on this dreadful place? A world god only knows...
1. The Darkness Awakens

The Legend of Tripple D

New Beginnings

Chapter 1  
The darkness awakes

Tossing an turning in my bed. The chill cool night brushes its harsh winter breath within my body. The alarm rings as a combustion of sound rampages through the air. Awaking with a groggy morning feeling, I play the song Crossing Fields by: LiSA. Standing up I proceed to the hallway an down the the harsh permafrost hallway. Knocking on my bros room, I in turn open the bathroom right a cross an march in. Nature calls me to her hole...filling it up with her fill. Splashing the shower head on I quickly striped an jumped in. With the heated water blasted my black mane. I started to cleanse myself with soap. After I have finished, I walk out an my brother takes his turn. Withdrawing back to the dark room I open up my dresser an grave a black base Naruto shirt with blue jeans. Dashing downstairs I shut in the T.V an begin to play adventure time. Before I could steady myself a knock comes up on the door. Fleeing my dog runs up an barks heavy at the intruder.  
Standing up...  
"Hello, who there?."  
"Its me, Alex. Can you let me in please?"  
"Sure, give me one moment."  
Standing up one last time I walk steadily to the door. Shuffling the locks. The door finally opens wide so a good friend can come in.  
"Its been a long time my friend. What has had your time?"  
"There has not been much, considering you possess my gantlet."  
"Yes yes, I see.  
He opens his bag  
Well, I know that you have been long awaiting this."  
Holding up his suitcase  
"Here you go."  
Replying in a stream of happiness  
"Now it's time to do what needed."  
Chris comes down the steps  
"Its time to go. Lets head out."  
Chris an his solitude self stop an stared at me.

"Are we heading out? I see you got back your gantlet back."  
Looking back into the sky.  
"Yes, its time to take the next step."  
"Then lets grave the other an head out."  
"Yeah, lets do that."  
The school day passed on as a regular last day of school. Girls twirking, boys staring at the sexual appealing an shunning the ugly. The day was filled with nonstop class parties an unapproved booty shaking. Finally after a constant search, I found him.  
"Mykal! Mykal over here!"  
He turns for a moment  
"Oh its you. What up Antonio!"  
Shunning my eyes  
"Like always, your by the girls in the back. Doing unholy things."  
Removing his hands  
"If it's wet, I did my best."  
Looking one more  
"Today is the day. We going back to Laturnua so we can advance onto the blade kingdom."  
"So this is the day we been waiting for."  
The last bell of the day rings  
"Well get T.J on our way out."  
The school dispersed with loud tension, an ghetto fights.  
We find T.J at the out door tables.  
"Antonio, I heard were doing another trip. Alex stopped by my house an explained everything."  
"Yeah, were going. Chris is going to be here soon. When he get here the gate will be opened an we head out."  
"Antonio, over here. Lets go. Gate open!"  
A large portal opens up. "Lets go."

Chapter 2  
Disturbance In The Land

Running through the palace hallway in gleaming white outfit. The Stewart of the Kingdom Of Light, dashes to the princess throne room. Large pillars of marble stand at each side of the hallway. With a Gothic window painting with different dept an dimensions. The little man burst through the last door. Upon opening the door, the Princess an top Generals gather around discussing future plans.  
"Princess, Princess, Princess! One of the soul crew members are attacking the eastern lands. Seven city's have been sacked an every village has been destroyed. If they keeping going in this path they will be entering the palace view within a ETA of thirty minutes. What do we do?"  
"Send out the fire knight, they need to hold the front lines for at less 10mins. Also seen one of the seventh to grave the D's. Were going to need there help if truly the Soul Crew has been revived."  
"Yes mam, I'm in my way!"  
The young man dashes out the great doors. Fiercely, he runs through the hallways until he comes upon the knights quarter.  
"First through Seventh squad, your being deployed to the front line. One of the Soul Crew members are on there way here. Your orders are to hold them off for as long as you can. You have your orders!"  
The knight stop there goofing around an them dashed into the barracks to get ready. In seconds each one jetted into the sky flying at top speed.  
"Salorest, your in charge of the men. Lead to victory!"  
Turning quickly back  
"Yes, sir...I will make you proud!"  
The gigantic cluster of knights an image bolted through the sky. Scattering into the setting sun.  
Mean while

Great Beast lake  
"Antonio, we're finally back. You smell that clean, unpolluted, sweet air. Oh god its good to be back."  
T.J reply's  
"Yeah, it been so long. Four months is way to long."  
Chris looks to Antonio  
"Where are we heading to first? There alot going on. Also in the south to south east I feel a great dark power."  
Looking back  
"Are you sure your not sensing gauge?"  
Starting to flot up into the air  
"I'm positive its not your energy. Its much more darker."  
Bolting into the sky with the others right behind him.  
"Then first lets check it out. Set coordinates to the Kingdom Of Light."  
Mykal smiles to the warm sun.  
"Then it looks like we are on a roll."  
Blasting through the air at top speed, the gang send shockwaves down to the ground below. The great land envelops a huge tremor that sounds like a wolf howling at the moon.  
Chris turns to Antonio.  
"Were above the the Beast plains. ETA with meeting to the Kingdom Of Light at current speed is fifteen minutes."  
Looking towards the ground.  
"You guys here that?"  
Everyone stops their pursuit. Staring into the ground below low yelps of help are heard by the cliff to the west.  
"You guys keep going towards the Kingdom, I'm going to check out the voice."  
Looking anguished toward the statement.  
"Antonio, we can't stop everytime we hear a cry for help. We fight for the greater good."  
Starting to set of.  
"Don't forget your roots. It wasn't that long ago you where just a weak human. Where D's."  
The with a huge force Antonio set of to find the person in trouble.  
Biting his lips.  
"Lets go."  
Desending into the forest Antonio starts up his search. Running toward the cliff I spot a girl on the edge of the cliff. Some black shade are right behind her.  
In my head. "Shades! Got to save that poor girl."  
Out loud flying toward the girl.  
"Shadow gauge Reaper Blade."  
Cutting the low level demons in half. The tip of the cliff falls into the shredding water current. I in turn lift off with her the taking off into the sky.  
Holding her princess style.  
"What's your name? Its not everyday I get to save someone from shades."  
Feeling my chest, laying down her head.  
"My name in Carolyn. Its nice to see you Tripple D sir. How has your  
Travels been?"  
Jetting east of southeast.  
"Time has changed but, I'm back. I have learned alot from earth. We are going to proceed with the recapture of the Kingdom Of Blades."  
Nearly caught up with the others.  
"This is a grand day after all. Also the princess has request you. Apparently one of the Soul Crew is attacking the land. The Fire knights are holding him back for now but, we dont know how long tha'ts going to hold."

Caught up with the rest.

"Yes we already know that."

Looking towards everyone else.

"Its the soul crew."

Chris preparing to land

"I figure that much."

Descending down to the landing pad.

"Lets get to the princess."

"Yeah good Idea."

Chapter 3  
Fleeing Regrets

The D's dash through the unbelievable long hall way. Finally, reaching the great door; we open it up an proceed in. "Where back, we heard that the Soul Crew have been released an on there way here. What the status of the fire knights."  
Sitting up then walking down the mini steps.  
"Ten percent of them have went missing. The lines are clear but, please proceed on to helping out. Push them back or even destroy them if possible."  
Setting out.  
"Yes mam."  
Antonio and Chris head to the launch pad as Mykal and T.J run down to the information fortress.  
"Chris, try not to use more the thirty percent. We don't need the knights knowing how powerful we are just yet."  
Setting into the sky.  
"Alright but, we got to hurry."  
"Yes we do."  
Ripping the air with god-like speed Chris and me rage to the front lines. Within the next five minutes we both reach the unholy battle field. Demons running wild among the civilians. Cutting them down with brutal force. As some knights try to evacuate the innocent the others kill off the low and mid-level demons.  
"Chris you get the right I get left."  
Flying right.  
"Finish in five minutes. It would seem that our target is not here."  
Intercom shuts on.  
"Dc an Tripple D, the head demon has fleed. Please kill off the rest of the demons so that the knight can press forward."  
"Yeah, yeah! Shadow gauge Darkness gauge, Eclipse cannon!"  
A jet black beam with purple electricity shoots out the Tripple D hand. Swarms if the demons die in groups as the black flames burn them all. Chris turns to the rest.  
Lightning gauge Water gauge, Rolling Thunderbird!"  
Electric birds fly out an about then resent showing a light show as they collide with the weak demons. The pathetic swarm is destroyed flawlessly. Mykal an T.J inter view.  
Mykal looking an Antonio.  
"There going to the Lake Of Eternal Darkness."  
"Then we head out an stop them. There probably going to release the dark lords from the slumber."  
Blasting through the air north.  
"There someone following us."  
Replying back to him.  
"Yeah, I sensed her. Let me go call to her."  
Turning my head.  
"You can fly up here. We already sensed you. No point on hiding now."  
A dark figure shots out the shadows.  
"You guy really are the D's. The elite fighter that protect the lands. But, your the Tripple D? Where are the Double D an the True D?"  
Looking into the sunset.  
"They died sealing the dark lords. My parents are no longer with us."  
The sun disappears from view. The night moon shine bright.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."I reply back. "Its ok."

Chapter 4  
Fighting the reminisces of war

Night has fallen onto the land. The gang has set up for the night at a little town called Zexinburg. Sleeping in the soft beds the darkness booms as the owl speaks from the silence.  
Carolyn sleep walks out of her bed an cuddles up against me. Not moving I accept her into my bed still asleep. She falls back to sleep right on top of me.  
Five hours later...  
Fresh breeze of air trickled down my face. Still half asleep I hear a call to me.  
"Antonio, Antonio, Antonio!"  
Waking up  
"Antonio, look at your side."  
Getting up then opening my eyes. I spot Carolyn laying on me. With one leg on top of my thy. An the other spread wide, her face layed on my chest.  
"Damm, I don't remember this."  
Carolyn wakes up wiping her eyes.  
"What's with all the commotion. I'm trying to sleep."  
Turning to her.  
"Yeah, on me. Please...I Don't like people sleeping on me."  
Frowning at me then standing up half dressed.  
Hosting in the air.  
"Fine, its not I like you or anything!"  
At that moment I found out two things. One, the reason why I was burning up last night. Two, why Chris hates to be hugs in front of people. Its embarrassing.  
"Anyway, everyone get ready. We head out in five."  
The gang replies.  
"Alright!"  
Quickly putting on there clothing, everyone dashed to there beds. Quickly paying the inn keeper for the night we burst into the air.  
"T.J, can you sense out where the Soul Crew is at the moment. I want at less a read on there surrounding location."  
Looking up in to the sky the closing his eyes.  
"Light gauge Fire gauge, great far sight."  
In seconds T.J reads the land. Searching the world for possible locations. The opening his eyes.  
"There a huge dark presences 500meters away from the Lake Of Eternal Darkness. There traveling at a seed of 300mps. There reach the lake within a few seconds."  
"Then lets go! Full speed. Carolyn grave my back!"  
To think that as humans we can fly this fast is unheard of. The suden burst of speed rip the land into. With the gigantic dust cloud engulfing the land below we rushed into the dark forest. The spirit infested swamp lands was band by all nine of the kingdoms back in the day. But after the kingdom of earth fell, all the evil being take refugee in the abandon lands. Forever cursed by the ever lasting darkness.  
Landing by the lake.  
"T.J are we late?"  
Looking up.  
"No, they haven't arrived yet."  
"Then set positions, apond sensing there energy. Attack but, make sure they don't have time to reply."  
The gang scatters into the woods.  
In my head.  
"Its time to get rid of these monsters."  
Within seconds, the great monster reach the lake.  
"Alpha, looks like we are clear."  
"Delta, shut up!"  
"Beta, we don't have time for this! Gamma set up the ritual."  
The four member surround the lake the send there power into the lake. A green bolt shots up in to the sky clearing up the sky above. With power the four start to chant.  
"Now."  
Antonio blast into the seen taking alpha head into the sky. With fear an anguish alpha releases the cluch on his head an kick me in the side. Through a tree I smash through. Then using the momentum I flip back to my feet an dash back into battle.  
Mean while Chris enters the seen.  
"Beta, Lightning gauge, holy thunder!"  
A bolt of highly concentrated electricity shots out an slams it power palms on his body.  
"AAAAAHHHHHhhhhhh!"  
Bursting into flames.  
"Stop the burning."  
Replying back.  
"Burn in hell, lightning gauge water gauge...Thunder purge!"  
With that the demon fell as his lifeless body slammed into the ground below. Finishing off Beta, T.J an Mykal had already killed off Gamma and Delta.  
"Antonio, do it now!"  
"Trinity gauge...Shadows, Darkness, Fire. Through the darkest deeps an the rights light. I see the light shining fire bright."  
Kicking Alpha up.  
"With god at my side let evil hear my shouts. Holy clap!"  
With a clap. Light spears fall down from the heavens impaling the demon down to earth.  
"Stop, if you free me you can have anything. City's, riches, anything."  
Craving the last light spear.

" I don't ,make deals with demons. Now Perish!"

With one last land the spear went through his head. Turning into shadows the demon was banished back into the deeps of hell.

"All you alright? I saw you grave the holy spear!"

Looking at my Bleeding Hand.

I'm not that good of a follower yet. God have mercy. Carolyn can you carry me?"

She comes out of a tree near by.

"Guess you used to much gauge hmmm. Come here Tripple D sir."

"Your with me now. Call me Antonio..."

Chapter 5  
Back At Beginnings

Its has been three days since the fight with the Soul Crew. With me an my hands fried, we had to take a break. We travel to Thesell, a city where Carolyn was raised. The towns people have been very nice. Now we are awaiting for Chris to return from the grand meeting so we can make our next step.  
"Mykal I'm so bored, we got to do something!"  
Writing rhymes an raps on a little flip book.  
"Its only been three weeks since we got out of school. Chill a little bit."  
Sitting up, then looking down.  
"I'll chill when chris gets back. We have to got to the Kingdom Of Water for some help. Karla is not going to wait very long."  
"She at the meeting to!"  
"You don't know that!"  
"Fine, just go back to bed."  
Chris fly's in through the window.  
"Yo, we got to go. The Kingdom of Water wants us."  
Looking up.  
"Thank god! Lets go!"  
Everyone packs up an runs out. Leaving the money for the inn the gang dashes into action.  
"Were going to the Kingdom Of Water so we will stop at port Yackson an catch the ferry to port Songz."  
"Alright, lets fly."  
The warm evening sun baths us in her heat. Flying at a good 150mps we get to the back lands within the day. Then turning north of northwest this warm sunny day gets cold fast!  
"Antonio, we need to go full west now. We will arrive in two hours."  
"Look at the sky."  
Northern lights shine down on the setting glow. The beautiful exchange of colors starts to bring tears to Carolyn eyes.  
"Its so amazing. Has this happens before?"  
"Na, here in the north people get different nights altogether. With aurora shining different colors everyday."  
"Then why there less people up here. This would be a dream setting to go to sleep behind."  
"That's because of the weather. Its get down to 30 degrees in the winter."  
Antonio, we will be arriving at Yackson soon. We are here."  
"Chris, T.J pin-point where the town is please."  
"Ok, give me a moment."  
Then T.J closes his eyes. After a few seconds he opens them back up an looks at Chris."  
"Check forty meters south west."  
He turns.  
"Lightning gauge lightning clone.  
Dash out an see if you can find a city."  
The clone speaks no words the jets outs. Then after a few moments the clone comes back.  
"There a town a short walk away."  
Dispersing into air. Then Chris points the way.  
"Lets go! I'm freezing."  
Carolyn seem happy that we were close.  
"Getting cold girl?"  
"Not anymore! I get to pick the inn today."  
We dash out to the port.  
"Yo, is there a festival happening?"  
"I don't know, I don't live here!"  
"Lets check it out, I need some fun in my day."  
The gang dispersed in to the crowed an ran to have some fun. Antonio went straight for the food. Gulfing down all that came the stands. One by one they all started banding him from there place. Until the gigantic booty chick appeared.  
"Hello, are you the Tripple D?"  
"Ahhh, yes. And you are?"  
Then the black chick smacked Antonio into the air. Dashing towards him she started to unleash a barrage of jabs and kicks. Then kicking him downward...  
"Earth gauge hell spikes!"  
The earth below spiked up. Pointing at me. Then I smashed into the ground with the earth ruling right through me.  
"Hmmm, I thought he was stronger than that. I guess the I doesn't need his help."  
She turns around.  
"So that's what you where up to."  
Screaming first then silently straighten up. Then she proceed to touch me to see if I was real.  
"Yes, I'm real. Can you please stop touching me!"  
"Sorry, its hard to believe you substituted yourself that fast."  
"Yeah I get that alot. I'm guessing your going to guide us to the water kingdom."  
Yes, I was send. Please gather your member an meet me by the docks."  
She vanishes.  
"Oh my god that girl was fast! Now where are my people...?"  
Looking around real quick.  
"There Mykal...messing with the ladies."  
Wave dashing to him.  
"Mykal! Mykal! Over here."  
Turning towards me.  
"Antonio, this girls name Tara. She a gauge user of water. She said she help us get to the Kingdom of Water."  
Landing on the ground.  
"That's good to, but I found the princess head maid and she taking us on a private ship. You can go with her but, I'm going with the indoor swimming pool, restaurant, and gaming center."

He turns to the girl.

"Why don't you come with use. We can use another user."

Replying back.

"Sure, but we should go fast."

After a while we find T.J and Chris then head to the dock.

"You people ready for the trip."

Smiling back.

"Yeah!"

Chapter 6  
A princess Dilemma

After arriving at the docks. The mystery woman took of her hood and started to introduce her self.  
"I guess it's time I introduce my self."  
Removing her hood.  
"My name is Kia. Its pronounced (key-ahh). I am one of the princess seven an will be showing you the way to the palace. Any questions?"  
Awe, excuse me, is your butt real?"  
Flirtatiously graving her hips she responded back to T.J.  
"Would you like to find out!?"  
Shyly retreating back a few steps.  
"No I'm good. I don't wanna...you know."  
Pressing his fingers together.  
"I'm fine."  
Looking disappointed.  
"Are all your men like this."  
Looking back.  
"Lets go, I hate being late."  
"Ok, ok I guess we should go."  
We pass some small boats until we se the Grand Ship. At Ninety feet this ship looks like a cruse liner.  
"So this is it. The S. . She the princess favorite ship. Please everyone walk on board."  
Antonio walks first.  
"That one big ship!"  
Followed by Chris an Mykal. Then Tera and Kia walk in last.  
The ship set of with easy. Soon the sunrises and the day begins. After making it to the mid-Teresa. A flock of gargoyles picked up our sent.  
"Antonio, we have trouble west bound. In coming enemies flying fast."  
"Mykal come with me!"  
Tuning to the western side of the ship.  
"Get ready to send demons to a watery grave."  
Looking up.  
"There here, lets get it!"  
Bursting into action the two fly into the sky.  
"Lower there ranks. Shadow gauge Reaper!"  
Black blades engulf one of his legs.  
"Eat death! Perish!"  
Slashing gargoyles out the sky, Antonio started to thin off the cluster.  
"Antonio, watch you back! Air gauge Sound explosion!"  
Exploding the demon to my left.  
"Thanks, Shadow gauge Darkness gauge eclipse cannon...30% power. Fire!"  
"Sound gauge Air gauge Angel's hym!"  
Destroying all west bounded. But a few made it past then bolted towards Tera and Kia.  
Mykal shouts out.  
"Watch out! Tera!"  
Turning around.  
"Water gauge wind gauge aquatic barrage!"  
Kia tuning to the port-side. Dashed up the top building bolting into the air.  
"Earth gauge rocket punch!"  
Mashing the demon with supreme force. The back lash wave summoned from the enormous pressure sucked in the remaining into a void.  
Landing down.  
"Nice job girls, that was great!"  
Mykal touching ground.  
"Yeah, that was cool."  
T.J calling out to the gang.  
"We're almost here. Everyone to the front please."  
Walking up we can see a shining kingdom.  
"Where here, the great kingdom of the sea."  
T.J pocking his head out.  
"Prepare to dock. We coming in soon."  
The ship docks toward the side. The crew then disperses into the gigantic city. Kia gives up some history of the kingdom but most of it we already know. Then finally we reach the palace gates.  
"Were here, let's head right to the princess room. Time to advance."


	2. Disturbance in the Land

Chapter 2  
Disturbance In The Land

Running through the palace hallway in gleaming white outfit. The Stewart of the Kingdom Of Light, dashes to the princess throne room. Large pillars of marble stand at each side of the hallway. With a Gothic window painting with different dept an dimensions. The little man burst through the last door. Upon opening the door, the Princess an top Generals gather around discussing future plans.  
"Princess, Princess, Princess! One of the soul crew members are attacking the eastern lands. Seven city's have been sacked an every village has been destroyed. If they keeping going in this path they will be entering the palace view within a ETA of thirty minutes. What do we do?"  
"Send out the fire knight, they need to hold the front lines for at less 10mins. Also seen one of the seventh to grave the D's. Were going to need there help if truly the Soul Crew has been revived."  
"Yes mam, I'm in my way!"  
The young man dashes out the great doors. Fiercely, he runs through the hallways until he comes upon the knights quarter.  
"First through Seventh squad, your being deployed to the front line. One of the Soul Crew members are on there way here. Your orders are to hold them off for as long as you can. You have your orders!"  
The knight stop there goofing around an them dashed into the barracks to get ready. In seconds each one jetted into the sky flying at top speed.  
"Salorest, your in charge of the men. Lead to victory!"  
Turning quickly back  
"Yes, sir...I will make you proud!"  
The gigantic cluster of knights an image bolted through the sky. Scattering into the setting sun.  
Mean while

Great Beast lake  
"Antonio, we're finally back. You smell that clean, unpolluted, sweet air. Oh god its good to be back."  
T.J reply's  
"Yeah, it been so long. Four months is way to long."  
Chris looks to Antonio  
"Where are we heading to first? There alot going on. Also in the south to south east I feel a great dark power."  
Looking back  
"Are you sure your not sensing gauge?"  
Starting to flot up into the air  
"I'm positive its not your energy. Its much more darker."  
Bolting into the sky with the others right behind him.  
"Then first lets check it out. Set coordinates to the Kingdom Of Light."  
Mykal smiles to the warm sun.  
"Then it looks like we are on a roll."  
Blasting through the air at top speed, the gang send shockwaves down to the ground below. The great land envelops a huge tremor that sounds like a wolf howling at the moon.  
Chris turns to Antonio.  
"Were above the the Beast plains. ETA with meeting to the Kingdom Of Light at current speed is fifteen minutes."  
Looking towards the ground.  
"You guys here that?"  
Everyone stops their pursuit. Staring into the ground below low yelps of help are heard by the cliff to the west.  
"You guys keep going towards the Kingdom, I'm going to check out the voice."  
Looking anguished toward the statement.  
"Antonio, we can't stop everytime we hear a cry for help. We fight for the greater good."  
Starting to set of.  
"Don't forget your roots. It wasn't that long ago you where just a weak human. Where D's."  
The with a huge force Antonio set of to find the person in trouble.  
Biting his lips.  
"Lets go."  
Desending into the forest Antonio starts up his search. Running toward the cliff I spot a girl on the edge of the cliff. Some black shade are right behind her.  
In my head. "Shades! Got to save that poor girl."  
Out loud flying toward the girl.  
"Shadow gauge Reaper Blade."  
Cutting the low level demons in half. The tip of the cliff falls into the shredding water current. I in turn lift off with her the taking off into the sky.  
Holding her princess style.  
"What's your name? Its not everyday I get to save someone from shades."  
Feeling my chest, laying down her head.  
"My name in Carolyn. Its nice to see you Tripple D sir. How has your  
Travels been?"  
Jetting east of southeast.  
"Time has changed but, I'm back. I have learned alot from earth. We are going to proceed with the recapture of the Kingdom Of Blades."  
Nearly caught up with the others.  
"This is a grand day after all. Also the princess has request you. Apparently one of the Soul Crew is attacking the land. The Fire knights are holding him back for now but, we dont know how long tha'ts going to hold."

Caught up with the rest.

"Yes we already know that."

Looking towards everyone else.

"Its the soul crew."

Chris preparing to land

"I figure that much."

Descending down to the landing pad.

"Lets get to the princess."

"Yeah good Idea."


	3. Fleeing Regrets

Chapter 3  
Fleeing Regrets

The D's dash through the unbelievable long hall way. Finally, reaching the great door; we open it up an proceed in. "Where back, we heard that the Soul Crew have been released an on there way here. What the status of the fire knights."  
Sitting up then walking down the mini steps.  
"Ten percent of them have went missing. The lines are clear but, please proceed on to helping out. Push them back or even destroy them if possible."  
Setting out.  
"Yes mam."  
Antonio and Chris head to the launch pad as Mykal and T.J run down to the information fortress.  
"Chris, try not to use more the thirty percent. We don't need the knights knowing how powerful we are just yet."  
Setting into the sky.  
"Alright but, we got to hurry."  
"Yes we do."  
Ripping the air with god-like speed Chris and me rage to the front lines. Within the next five minutes we both reach the unholy battle field. Demons running wild among the civilians. Cutting them down with brutal force. As some knights try to evacuate the innocent the others kill off the low and mid-level demons.  
"Chris you get the right I get left."  
Flying right.  
"Finish in five minutes. It would seem that our target is not here."  
Intercom shuts on.  
"Dc an Tripple D, the head demon has fleed. Please kill off the rest of the demons so that the knight can press forward."  
"Yeah, yeah! Shadow gauge Darkness gauge, Eclipse cannon!"  
A jet black beam with purple electricity shoots out the Tripple D hand. Swarms if the demons die in groups as the black flames burn them all. Chris turns to the rest.  
Lightning gauge Water gauge, Rolling Thunderbird!"  
Electric birds fly out an about then resent showing a light show as they collide with the weak demons. The pathetic swarm is destroyed flawlessly. Mykal an T.J inter view.  
Mykal looking an Antonio.  
"There going to the Lake Of Eternal Darkness."  
"Then we head out an stop them. There probably going to release the dark lords from the slumber."  
Blasting through the air north.  
"There someone following us."  
Replying back to him.  
"Yeah, I sensed her. Let me go call to her."  
Turning my head.  
"You can fly up here. We already sensed you. No point on hiding now."  
A dark figure shots out the shadows.  
"You guy really are the D's. The elite fighter that protect the lands. But, your the Tripple D? Where are the Double D an the True D?"  
Looking into the sunset.  
"They died sealing the dark lords. My parents are no longer with us."  
The sun disappears from view. The night moon shine bright.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."I reply back. "Its ok."


	4. Fighting the Reminisces of War

Chapter 4  
Fighting the reminisces of war

Night has fallen onto the land. The gang has set up for the night at a little town called Zexinburg. Sleeping in the soft beds the darkness booms as the owl speaks from the silence.  
Carolyn sleep walks out of her bed an cuddles up against me. Not moving I accept her into my bed still asleep. She falls back to sleep right on top of me.  
Five hours later...  
Fresh breeze of air trickled down my face. Still half asleep I hear a call to me.  
"Antonio, Antonio, Antonio!"  
Waking up  
"Antonio, look at your side."  
Getting up then opening my eyes. I spot Carolyn laying on me. With one leg on top of my thy. An the other spread wide, her face layed on my chest.  
"Damm, I don't remember this."  
Carolyn wakes up wiping her eyes.  
"What's with all the commotion. I'm trying to sleep."  
Turning to her.  
"Yeah, on me. Please...I Don't like people sleeping on me."  
Frowning at me then standing up half dressed.  
Hosting in the air.  
"Fine, its not I like you or anything!"  
At that moment I found out two things. One, the reason why I was burning up last night. Two, why Chris hates to be hugs in front of people. Its embarrassing.  
"Anyway, everyone get ready. We head out in five."  
The gang replies.  
"Alright!"  
Quickly putting on there clothing, everyone dashed to there beds. Quickly paying the inn keeper for the night we burst into the air.  
"T.J, can you sense out where the Soul Crew is at the moment. I want at less a read on there surrounding location."  
Looking up in to the sky the closing his eyes.  
"Light gauge Fire gauge, great far sight."  
In seconds T.J reads the land. Searching the world for possible locations. The opening his eyes.  
"There a huge dark presences 500meters away from the Lake Of Eternal Darkness. There traveling at a seed of 300mps. There reach the lake within a few seconds."  
"Then lets go! Full speed. Carolyn grave my back!"  
To think that as humans we can fly this fast is unheard of. The suden burst of speed rip the land into. With the gigantic dust cloud engulfing the land below we rushed into the dark forest. The spirit infested swamp lands was band by all nine of the kingdoms back in the day. But after the kingdom of earth fell, all the evil being take refugee in the abandon lands. Forever cursed by the ever lasting darkness.  
Landing by the lake.  
"T.J are we late?"  
Looking up.  
"No, they haven't arrived yet."  
"Then set positions, apond sensing there energy. Attack but, make sure they don't have time to reply."  
The gang scatters into the woods.  
In my head.  
"Its time to get rid of these monsters."  
Within seconds, the great monster reach the lake.  
"Alpha, looks like we are clear."  
"Delta, shut up!"  
"Beta, we don't have time for this! Gamma set up the ritual."  
The four member surround the lake the send there power into the lake. A green bolt shots up in to the sky clearing up the sky above. With power the four start to chant.  
"Now."  
Antonio blast into the seen taking alpha head into the sky. With fear an anguish alpha releases the cluch on his head an kick me in the side. Through a tree I smash through. Then using the momentum I flip back to my feet an dash back into battle.  
Mean while Chris enters the seen.  
"Beta, Lightning gauge, holy thunder!"  
A bolt of highly concentrated electricity shots out an slams it power palms on his body.  
"AAAAAHHHHHhhhhhh!"  
Bursting into flames.  
"Stop the burning."  
Replying back.  
"Burn in hell, lightning gauge water gauge...Thunder purge!"  
With that the demon fell as his lifeless body slammed into the ground below. Finishing off Beta, T.J an Mykal had already killed off Gamma and Delta.  
"Antonio, do it now!"  
"Trinity gauge...Shadows, Darkness, Fire. Through the darkest deeps an the rights light. I see the light shining fire bright."  
Kicking Alpha up.  
"With god at my side let evil hear my shouts. Holy clap!"  
With a clap. Light spears fall down from the heavens impaling the demon down to earth.  
"Stop, if you free me you can have anything. City's, riches, anything."  
Craving the last light spear.

" I don't ,make deals with demons. Now Perish!"

With one last land the spear went through his head. Turning into shadows the demon was banished back into the deeps of hell.

"All you alright? I saw you grave the holy spear!"

Looking at my Bleeding Hand.

I'm not that good of a follower yet. God have mercy. Carolyn can you carry me?"

She comes out of a tree near by.

"Guess you used to much gauge hmmm. Come here Tripple D sir."

"Your with me now. Call me Antonio..."


	5. Back At Beginnings

Chapter 5  
Back At Beginnings

Its has been three days since the fight with the Soul Crew. With me an my hands fried, we had to take a break. We travel to Thesell, a city where Carolyn was raised. The towns people have been very nice. Now we are awaiting for Chris to return from the grand meeting so we can make our next step.  
"Mykal I'm so bored, we got to do something!"  
Writing rhymes an raps on a little flip book.  
"Its only been three weeks since we got out of school. Chill a little bit."  
Sitting up, then looking down.  
"I'll chill when chris gets back. We have to got to the Kingdom Of Water for some help. Karla is not going to wait very long."  
"She at the meeting to!"  
"You don't know that!"  
"Fine, just go back to bed."  
Chris fly's in through the window.  
"Yo, we got to go. The Kingdom of Water wants us."  
Looking up.  
"Thank god! Lets go!"  
Everyone packs up an runs out. Leaving the money for the inn the gang dashes into action.  
"Were going to the Kingdom Of Water so we will stop at port Yackson an catch the ferry to port Songz."  
"Alright, lets fly."  
The warm evening sun baths us in her heat. Flying at a good 150mps we get to the back lands within the day. Then turning north of northwest this warm sunny day gets cold fast!  
"Antonio, we need to go full west now. We will arrive in two hours."  
"Look at the sky."  
Northern lights shine down on the setting glow. The beautiful exchange of colors starts to bring tears to Carolyn eyes.  
"Its so amazing. Has this happens before?"  
"Na, here in the north people get different nights altogether. With aurora shining different colors everyday."  
"Then why there less people up here. This would be a dream setting to go to sleep behind."  
"That's because of the weather. Its get down to 30 degrees in the winter."  
Antonio, we will be arriving at Yackson soon. We are here."  
"Chris, T.J pin-point where the town is please."  
"Ok, give me a moment."  
Then T.J closes his eyes. After a few seconds he opens them back up an looks at Chris."  
"Check forty meters south west."  
He turns.  
"Lightning gauge lightning clone.  
Dash out an see if you can find a city."  
The clone speaks no words the jets outs. Then after a few moments the clone comes back.  
"There a town a short walk away."  
Dispersing into air. Then Chris points the way.  
"Lets go! I'm freezing."  
Carolyn seem happy that we were close.  
"Getting cold girl?"  
"Not anymore! I get to pick the inn today."  
We dash out to the port.  
"Yo, is there a festival happening?"  
"I don't know, I don't live here!"  
"Lets check it out, I need some fun in my day."  
The gang dispersed in to the crowed an ran to have some fun. Antonio went straight for the food. Gulfing down all that came the stands. One by one they all started banding him from there place. Until the gigantic booty chick appeared.  
"Hello, are you the Tripple D?"  
"Ahhh, yes. And you are?"  
Then the black chick smacked Antonio into the air. Dashing towards him she started to unleash a barrage of jabs and kicks. Then kicking him downward...  
"Earth gauge hell spikes!"  
The earth below spiked up. Pointing at me. Then I smashed into the ground with the earth ruling right through me.  
"Hmmm, I thought he was stronger than that. I guess the I doesn't need his help."  
She turns around.  
"So that's what you where up to."  
Screaming first then silently straighten up. Then she proceed to touch me to see if I was real.  
"Yes, I'm real. Can you please stop touching me!"  
"Sorry, its hard to believe you substituted yourself that fast."  
"Yeah I get that alot. I'm guessing your going to guide us to the water kingdom."  
Yes, I was send. Please gather your member an meet me by the docks."  
She vanishes.  
"Oh my god that girl was fast! Now where are my people...?"  
Looking around real quick.  
"There Mykal...messing with the ladies."  
Wave dashing to him.  
"Mykal! Mykal! Over here."  
Turning towards me.  
"Antonio, this girls name Tara. She a gauge user of water. She said she help us get to the Kingdom of Water."  
Landing on the ground.  
"That's good to, but I found the princess head maid and she taking us on a private ship. You can go with her but, I'm going with the indoor swimming pool, restaurant, and gaming center."

He turns to the girl.

"Why don't you come with use. We can use another user."

Replying back.

"Sure, but we should go fast."

After a while we find T.J and Chris then head to the dock.

"You people ready for the trip."

Smiling back.

"Yeah!"


	6. A Princess Dilemma

Chapter 6  
A princess Dilemma

After arriving at the docks. The mystery woman took of her hood and started to introduce her self.  
"I guess it's time I introduce my self."  
Removing her hood.  
"My name is Kia. Its pronounced (key-ahh). I am one of the princess seven an will be showing you the way to the palace. Any questions?"  
Awe, excuse me, is your butt real?"  
Flirtatiously graving her hips she responded back to T.J.  
"Would you like to find out!?"  
Shyly retreating back a few steps.  
"No I'm good. I don't wanna...you know."  
Pressing his fingers together.  
"I'm fine."  
Looking disappointed.  
"Are all your men like this."  
Looking back.  
"Lets go, I hate being late."  
"Ok, ok I guess we should go."  
We pass some small boats until we se the Grand Ship. At Ninety feet this ship looks like a cruse liner.  
"So this is it. The S. . She the princess favorite ship. Please everyone walk on board."  
Antonio walks first.  
"That one big ship!"  
Followed by Chris an Mykal. Then Tera and Kia walk in last.  
The ship set of with easy. Soon the sunrises and the day begins. After making it to the mid-Teresa. A flock of gargoyles picked up our sent.  
"Antonio, we have trouble west bound. In coming enemies flying fast."  
"Mykal come with me!"  
Tuning to the western side of the ship.  
"Get ready to send demons to a watery grave."  
Looking up.  
"There here, lets get it!"  
Bursting into action the two fly into the sky.  
"Lower there ranks. Shadow gauge Reaper!"  
Black blades engulf one of his legs.  
"Eat death! Perish!"  
Slashing gargoyles out the sky, Antonio started to thin off the cluster.  
"Antonio, watch you back! Air gauge Sound explosion!"  
Exploding the demon to my left.  
"Thanks, Shadow gauge Darkness gauge eclipse cannon...30% power. Fire!"  
"Sound gauge Air gauge Angel's hym!"  
Destroying all west bounded. But a few made it past then bolted towards Tera and Kia.  
Mykal shouts out.  
"Watch out! Tera!"  
Turning around.  
"Water gauge wind gauge aquatic barrage!"  
Kia tuning to the port-side. Dashed up the top building bolting into the air.  
"Earth gauge rocket punch!"  
Mashing the demon with supreme force. The back lash wave summoned from the enormous pressure sucked in the remaining into a void.  
Landing down.  
"Nice job girls, that was great!"  
Mykal touching ground.  
"Yeah, that was cool."  
T.J calling out to the gang.  
"We're almost here. Everyone to the front please."  
Walking up we can see a shining kingdom.  
"Where here, the great kingdom of the sea."  
T.J pocking his head out.  
"Prepare to dock. We coming in soon."  
The ship docks toward the side. The crew then disperses into the gigantic city. Kia gives up some history of the kingdom but most of it we already know. Then finally we reach the palace gates.  
"Were here, let's head right to the princess room. Time to advance."


End file.
